Forgotten Memories
by starwishes
Summary: Takes place after Nicol's death. Kira fell into the Gundam Wing dimension after the fight with the Aegis wihtout any of his memories.He returns to GS dimension after 2 years.Don't hafta know GW to read this.R&R Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place after Nicol dies. Instead of landing at Lacus' care, Kira lands in the Gundam Wing dimension without his memories. After a year, he finds himself back in the Gundam Seed dimension with the friends he made from the past year, with the help of a mysterious person from his past. What would happen if Athrun saw him? What's with the suspicious people who are stalking Kira? Read to find out!

First Gundam Seed story!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I can't believe this,"_ Athrun was slumping down beside his friend's locker – his _dead_ friend. _"How could Kira do this? How could he kill Nicol?"_ He was sobbing now, his shoulders sagging and his hands clutched Nicol's piano sheets. _"I should have saved him; I could have saved him… if I killed Kira before… Nicol would still be alive… he doesn't deserve to die." _His eyes flashed in anger. "I won't let him do anymore damage than he already has. I WILL kill him… the next time we meet."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sat silently in front of the Strike, tears slowly streaming down his face. _"I didn't want to kill that boy… I shouldn't have killed him." _Birdy landed on his shoulder as if he knew that his owner was sad. Kira's mind flashed to Andrew Watfeldt, and his words to him. _"But I don't want to kill Athrun… I won't kill him… I can't! He's my best friend, I can't do this, and I've killed enough people." _

He stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Athrun. I didn't mean it for this to happen…" Kira turned and left, knowing that Athrun would come back for revenge, and if Athrun didn't, he knew that Duel's pilot would.

He stumbled around Archangel's hallways, until he accidentally bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry…" Kira mumbled apologetically. Looking up, he saw Flay staring at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, steadying him.

"I'm fine," Kira managed a tight smile. "Sorry, I want to get some sleep, if you excuse me." He sidestepped out of her grasp and ran towards his quarters.

Flay stared after him, worry was evident in her eyes. _"I know I should hate him and the whole entire Coordinator race, but I think he's beginning to grow on me. I feel something for him…"_ she cast her eyes down, feeling guilty. _"Maybe I should tell him… after he has his rest, he did look tired." _

Deciding she should leave some water and food beside on Kira's desk so he would remember to eat, she left for the cafeteria.

Flay arrived at Kira's quarters, and wasn't that surprised when she found him sleeping deeply. She quietly put down the food and drink on his desk plus a note telling him to meet her at her own quarters when he woke up and after he ate.

She quietly planted a small kiss on his head. "Sweet dreams, Kira." Flay left quietly and went to her quarters to wait for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira woke up suddenly. Groaning, he stretched and got out of bed. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed the food and drink on his desk, plus what looked like a note. He sat down and started eating while reading the note.

_Dear Kira,_

_I hope you find this before you leave your room after you sleep. I have something really important to tell you in person. I wanted to tell you in the hallway, but you did seem very tired. _

_Meet me in my quarters after you've ate the food I got you. You haven't eaten since yesterday._

_Sincerely,_

_Flay_

Kira finished the food quickly, and was about to head out when the Captain's voice yelled over the speakers.

"Level one battle stations! All personnel to Level one battle stations immediately!" Her voice was urgent, and Kira immediately knew that it was Athrun and the others.

He ran towards his locker and was stopped by Flay. "Kira…" she grabbed his hand. Kira shook it off urgently.

"We'll talk after, I promise," he said quietly and took off again. As quickly as his Coordinator skills could let him, he put on his flight suit and was in the Strike in record time.

Miriallia's face met Kira's inside Strike's cockpit. "It's the same old unit. We'll equip the Aile Striker Pack. All systems green, prepare for launch." And as an afterthought, she added quietly. "Be careful, Kira."

"I will," he answered. Then he said, louder. "Kira Yamato, Strike, let's go!" With that, he blasted into the battle of his life…

XXXXX

Kira groaned as he narrowly dodged the attack by the Aegis. His shield was already destroyed, and his beam rifle had been chopped in half by Athrun, who wasn't holding anything back because of his fury.

Kira grunted when one of Aegis' beam sabers managed to cut of one of Strike's legs. _"If this keeps up, I'll be dead meat in no time… Athrun…" _He skillfully dodged another assault, and used his beam saber and successfully chopped off Aegis' right arm.

"Stop this, Athrun!" Kira blocked Aegis' beam saber with his own.

"Why should I?" Athrun screamed. "You didn't stop when you MURDERED Nicol!" Athrun continued his assault.

And the battle went on and on… and neither side seemed to want to give up…

XXXXXXX

Tolle Koenig grimaced as he watched his friend get pummeled by the Aegis. _"That's it! I can't just stand here and watch… hold on, Kira!"_ He bravely stood up. "I'm going out! Kira will die if someone doesn't help him!"

"Hold it, ensign Koenig!" Captain Ramius said. But Tolle ignored her and ran towards the Skygrasper.

"Tolle!" Miriallia said with surprise.

"I'll be fine, Mir," Tolle called back.

XXXXXXXXX

Kira was getting frustrated. The Strike was running out of power, and he knew the Aegis was too. "Athrun… I don't want to kill you! Stop it!"

"Too bad, because I want to!" Athrun snarled back. Kira winced at his best friend – no - his ex-best friend's tone and words. The Aegis slammed the Strike into the ground and was preparing for the final attack, by transforming into the mobile armor, and was going to use plasma cannon.

Kira braced himself for his death and the pain. "KIRA!" A familiar voice screamed in panic.

Kira's eyes opened in surprise. _"Tolle! What's he doing here!" _ "Tolle! No! Stay back!"

The Skygrasper shot a missile at the Aegis, forcing it to transform back to its Gundam form. The Aegis shot its shield at the Skygrasper.

"Tolle!" Kira screamed out in agony. _"NO! Not Tolle, not him! Please!" _ Time seemed to slow down for Kira as he saw the shield crash into the plane… as he saw Tolle's helmet fall out of the Skygrasper… as he saw his closest friend die.

"No…!" Tears fell rapidly from Kira's violet eyes. "TOLLE!" In his mind's eye, he could see a purple seed fall and shatter, and in a sudden, everything was calm around him. He knew his mission now… to kill Athrun Zala.

"DIE!" The words seemed to flow from Kira's mouth, and he charged towards the Aegis. He activated his beam saber and chopped off the Aegis' head. Athrun was having a hard time fighting back Kira in his seed mode. At last, the Aegis managed to get away enough, and Athrun felt the adrenaline pumping in his blood, he hardly remembered that the person he wanted to kill used to be a person he would spend days after days laughing with.

"I will exterminate you!" Athrun screamed back. He could see a green seed fall and shatter. He opened his crystallized eyes, everything was so clear now. He was faster, smarter, better at everything. And now a plan popped in his head.

The Aegis charged suddenly, and changed into the mobile armor mode. Athrun captured the Strike with the mobile armors' spider looking legs. Kira's crystallized eyes widened with surprise. _"What's he doing!"_

Kira saw Athrun getting out of the cockpit and using his flight suit to 'fly' away, before realizing what was happening. _"He's self-destructing the Aegis…"_ Fire consumed his vision, and Kira screamed as he could feel it burning him, he could feel as the glass break and slam into his body… then he felt nothing.

When Kira opened his eyes, all he saw was white. _"Am I dead..?"_

A gentle voice chuckled. _'No, you're not dead. Not yet, you're too important to this world.' _ Kira looked around for the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"_Tolle…"_ Kira blinked.

'_Yeah, it's me,' _A ghostly figure of Tolle appeared.

"_How..?"_

'_Listen to me, I'm sorry this ever happened… and I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it's necessary,' _Tolle said apologetically.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Kira said, confused.

'_Maybe one day, you'll know the answer… if you ever remember this,'_ Tolle replied mysteriously.

"_What do you mean? Tolle?"_ Kira asked when suddenly Tolle's figure suddenly disappeared. The whiteness faded away into darkness. Kira could feel all the pain return to him in a full blast, along with a pounding headache that seemed to stand out. It felt as if somebody was forcefully taking something away from him… something precious, but it was unknown to him.

Then he felt as if he was falling… falling and suddenly he felt an impact and then darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXXXX

A man with a long brown hair that was tied in a braid whistled happily as he walked through a dark alley that was to lead him to his friend's mansion. The moonlight was the only source of light in the black peacefulness of night. _It's been 3 years after the war ended,"_ he thought happily. _"Everything is so peaceful and calm you'd think nothing ever happened. I guess I have to thank Relena… What am I thinking? Thanking Relena! Never!"_ He snickered at the thought of the blonde woman. _"She still hasn't registered that Hee-man doesn't like her…" _He shuddered at all the times Relena had pursued the cold brown-haired man. _"She must've come to our house – Quatre's house, at least 4 times a week to butter up Heero, it's getting disgusting, though it is absolutely fun to tease Heero about it."_

The man, named Duo Maxwell, was one of the five pilots that had fought for peace in the war. The others were Quatre Raberna Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and lastly Chang Wufei. They decided to stay at Quatre's mansion. It's hard to think that it was already 3 years since the war ended. The 5 of them had an awesome time together as friends, even if Heero would deny ever being a friend with each other.

Duo stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted something unusual at the side of the alley. Quickly deciding that he should check it out, he walked quietly towards the 'thing'. He crouched beside it and grimaced when he felt some kind of sticky substance soak his white pants. He touched it once to check out what it was. He brought his hand back, and grimaced when he saw the sticky red substance staining his finger. _"It's blood…"_ He pulled the 'object' into the moonlight, and gasped when he saw that it was a teenage boy in a flight suit. _"The war ended already; there shouldn't be anymore MS or Gundams left! There shouldn't be a reason for anybody to be dressed in a flight suit, or be this injured."_

The boy looked to be around 16, though it was hard to tell with all the blood covering his face. He had messy brown hair that reminded Duo of Heero. Duo grimaced as he checked the boy's injuries. There were major burns all over his body and there were glass and plastic stuck to many parts of his torso and arms. A big piece of glass was inserted deep into the boy's left side. Another piece was inserted in the boy's right shoulder. There was a pool of blood under him, and Duo was kneeling right in it, though at the moment he was still checking if the boy was stukk alive.

Duo immediately checked the boy's pulse, and was shocked to feel a pulse. Any human would have died by now, he had lost too much blood. _"But yet, he's still alive. I have to bring him back to the mansion right away!"_ Carefully picking up the boy, Duo ran quickly to the mansion.

Duo burst through the mansion's door in record time. Quatre looked up from his book in surprise. He was expecting Duo's happy and humorous voice, maybe tinted with a bit of drunkenness, but instead, his voice was panicky and urgent.

"Quatre! Get your doctors ready immediately!" Duo tore through the mansion towards the medical bay in the mansion.

Quatre was confused. "What!"

"I found somebody really injured in the alley! Come on already!" Duo's voice screeched.

The others, who were either reading or just plain sitting around in the living room, were already on their feet and jogged lightly to the medical bay. Quatre joined them a minute later. The doctors at the medical bay were rushing around searching for all the things they needed.

The pilots rushed to the bedside to see the injured teen. Heero raised an eyebrow at all the injuries the boy had. _"He lost way too much blood to survive, especially for a boy his age." _

Apparently Wufei was thinking the same thing. "Duo, you fool, there's no way he could be alive!" A doctor bumped Wufei out of the way to tear the glass piece stuck in the boy's shoulder.

"If you don't mind, Master Quatre, please step outside. This boy needs our full attention and you're in the way," the doctor asked politely while his hands worked expertly. Quatre nodded and motioned for the others to follow him outside.

Duo pouted at Wufei. "I felt a pulse back there, a very weak one though. If he was dead, the doctors wouldn't bother at fixing him up! So there, Wu-man!" Duo stuck out his tongue at the Chinese man. Wufei's eyebrows ticked in annoyance. Duo gulped and was about to run when Quatre's voice interrupted him.

"If I were you, I would change my pants," the blonde boy said. "It's covered with that boy's blood."

Wufei snorted. "Might as well take a shower, you reek of blood, Maxwell."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I got it." His eyes flashed towards the medical bay. "I might as well sleep now. Alert me when the kid awakes."

"It might take a while, considering his injuries," Trowa said quietly.

"The doctors will tell us when he's better," Quatre replied. "Why are you worried about him?"

"I don't know, something tells me he's this special guy and that I should protect him or something," Duo said, scratching his head. "Weird feeling, plus he's in a flight suit. It might mean that someone is trying to start another war." He headed upstairs to his room and closed the door.

"Hn, the braided baka has a point," Heero said. He turned and walked off. The rest of the pilots said goodnight to each other quietly before heading off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(_GS dimension)_

Athrun groaned as he forced his eyes open. Sunlight streamed from a window. He sat up with a bit of difficulty when a voice halted his actions.

"You're currently onboard an Orb Aircraft. We decided to take you in after we found you on the beach," the female voice of Cagalli told him.

"Orb? What does a neutral nation want with me? Or am I in the hands of the Earth Forces?" Athrun said in a weird tone. He felt dazed, as if the world he was living on was a hallucination. He wanted it to be a hallucination. He pulled the IV lined from his bandaged wrist.

"We were searching for the Strike's pilot. Do you know where he is? Did he escape like you did?" Cagalli asked her voice tinted with sadness.

Athrun's eyes went wide at the description of Kira. _His_ best friend… the one he just killed. He let his head fall, his hair shadowing his sorrowful eyes. "He's dead, because I killed him." Cagalli let out a gasp. "It's true; I trapped the Strike with my Aegis and blew up."

Cagalli's eyes widened. Angry, she took out her gun, ran to the bedside and pointed the gun to Athrun's neck. Athrun's head tipped up from the pressure, and Cagalli was shocked to see crystalline tears running down his face. Athrun's dazed voice continued on, "It was the only choice I had… to finish him."

"Idiot!" Cagalli pushed Athrun back onto the bed. Athrun's face was pained, and it had tears streaming down his face. She pointed her gun at him, but her hand was shaking from the crying she was doing. She let Athrun go and instead pounded the wall. "Dammit!"

Athrun's voice was shaken with tears. "Why am I still alive… maybe it's because I got out just in time… or maybe you were destined to finish me." Cagalli had her gun pointed at Athrun again, who was sitting up.

"Kira … took too many risks, he never knew what he was doing, and always cried," Cagalli cried out. "But he was gentle and kind! He was a nice guy!"

"I know," Athrun responded, his voice still shaky. "Kira hasn't changed a bit. He's smart but he never thought things through, and he was a sentimental crybaby."

"You know Kira!" Cagalli asked, amazed. Athrun's eyes looked hollow and empty when he said the next line.

"Yes… we were childhood friends… we were the best of friends."

"That's crazy!" Cagalli ran back to Athrun and pushed him against the wall. "If you were such a great best friend, then why would you kill him!"

"I don't know…" Athrun's voice sounded lost and sad. "I don't know either!" He began sobbing his eyes out. "We used to live on the moon together… but I had to move to the PLANTs, we separated, still as the best friends we were. The next time I saw him, he was fighting against me, killing friends of mine… he became my enemy! Then… he killed Nicol!"

"So, you killed Kira because he killed your friend?" Cagalli asked in disbelief. "How could you come up with something so stupid?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "How could you end up doing something so terrible?"

"He killed Nicol right in front of my eyes!" Athrun defended himself. "Nicol was fifteen, he was gentle, and he played the piano. He only fought to protect the PLANTs, and Kira killed him!"

"Kira only fought to protect the people he loved!" Cagalli shrieked at him. "But it doesn't mean that he had to be killed… and in the hands of his best friend of all people!"

Athrun eyes widened and tears were quick to fill in when he heard the last line. Cagalli leaned against him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Someone is killed for killing another, then that guy is killed for killing the other person… How is that twisted kind of thinking supposed to end the war!" Cagalli screamed at him.

They spent about a half hour crying over that. Cagalli left sometime later muttering something inaudible. Athrun laid on his bed tears still streaming down his face. _"Kira… Please… be alive somewhere… please. Don't die… I'm so sorry… Kira."_ Athrun started crying again as him mind flashed back to Cagalli's words. _It doesn't mean that he had to be killed… and in the hands of his best friend of all people!_

A flashback suddenly popped in his head… they were still at the moon. They were both 6 at the time…

_(Flashback) _

"_Come on Athrun! I got us a present!" A six year old Kira dragged his best friend Athrun towards the door. "Mommy! Can we go to the place where I bought the present?" _

"_Sure! But be careful! Remember to look both ways before crossing the road!" Mrs. Yamato replied._

"_Mom! It's practically across the street!" Kira rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. "I'll be back soon!" He dragged Athrun out the door, with the blue-haired coordinator stumbling._

"_Kira. Where are we going?" Athrun asked curiously. "What's the gift for?"_

"_Silly, don't you remember? Today is the exact date we met 2 years ago!" Kira chided him. Athrun blinked._

"_Oh, right!" _

_Kira giggled. "Come on! I had our gift customized at the mechanic shop across the street." Kira skipped across the street happily with Athrun running after him. _

"_Aww… wait up, Kira!" Athrun wailed as he struggled to keep up with the ever-bouncing Kira._

"_You're just slow!" Kira playfully stuck out his tongue out. "Come on! It's this shop!" Athrun followed his best friend into the small mechanic shop._

_The man at the counter smiled softly as the two friends came into his shop. "Ah… Kira! Here for the customized gift, right?" _

_The little boy grinned happily. "Yup! You have them right!" Kira's voice was anxious._

"_No worries! Here you go!" The man grinned at the two identical customized lockets he had made for them. The necklace was a simple silver chain. The locket was silver in the front, with the words 'Best friends forever' engraved on it in a blue colour. On the inside, both sides had a picture on them. Both were of the happy times they had together from the last 2 years._

"_Wow! Kira! This is amazing!" Athrun fingered the locket, opening it, looking at the pictures and everything around it. He finally closed it and put it around his neck. He turned to Kira. "I'll never take this off! We'll be best friends forever and ever!" _

_Kira nodded. "Yeah, forever and ever!" They hooked pinkies and promised that they would be there for each other. _

_(Flashback ends)_

Athrun's hand immediately went to his neck, wanting to feel the silver locket and remembered he had destroyed it when he found out Kira was fighting against them. Tears once again welled up in Athrun's eyes. _"We were supposed to be there for each other… but I killed him… I promised I would never take off the locket… I promised we would always be friends… Kira…"_

Athrun couldn't stop the tears from falling; his heart felt like it would explode from the sadness welling in his heart. His eyes were beginning to close, and he fell asleep before he knew it.

He opened his eyes and looked up. It looked to be around 5 in the night. Somebody was knocking urgently at his door. "ATHRUN! Are you in there?" Cagalli's voice was impatient.

"Yeah… come in," Athrun said. Cagalli walked in and stuffed an object in his hands. "Huh?" He looked in his palm and gasped in surprised. It was the locket. "How…?"

"We found it floating in the water near where the Strike disappeared. It does have the pictures of you and Kira… we thought it might be yours," Cagalli explained.

It was covered in dried blood… Kira's blood. "It…it was Kira's… when we were younger, he had bought two of these lockets. One for me, one for him; we promised to never take it off, and to be best friends forever. We promised that we would be there for each other…" Athrun clutched the locket tighter, and once again, tears streamed down his face. "I broke the promise… I destroyed my locket; I killed Kira… my best friend…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli sat down and hugged him comfortingly. Athrun looked at her surprised, and Cagalli jumped off the bed. "Uh… I'll be outside…"

"Thank you," Athrun said quietly. "For the hug… I needed it."

"No problem," Cagalli replied. "I'll find you when the ZAFT ship is here. We're not allowed to bring ZAFT soldiers into Orb territory," she explained to Athrun's confused face.

"Oh, alright," Athrun nodded. Cagalli left the room, hesitantly. Athrun looked at the blood-covered locket. _"Kira…" _ He went to the washroom, and using the sink, he washed off all the blood. Without the blood, the locket wasn't damaged at all. It shined in the light, and the words, 'Best friends forever' gleamed. _"I will never let anyone take this away from me." _He put the locket around his neck. _"I won't ever take this off… this I promise, Kira."_

XXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 2

How did you like this one? Review please and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

Thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The injured boy groaned in pain as unconsciousness left him and the world came back to life, along with all the pain. Violet eyes snapped open in panic as he tried to register where he was. _"What's happening…?" _ He tried to remember what last happened, but he couldn't remember anything. Panicking, he tried again and again, but still, nothing came back to him.

A middle-aged man in a white robe came next to him and was surveying him closely. "How are you feeling?" He checked the boys' heartbeat.

"W-where am I…?" the boy whispered weakly. "H-how come I don't remember anything…?" Weak coughs suddenly took over the boy's voice.

"Shh, don't say anything yet, okay?" a female nurse came over. "You're still really injured, don't move, you have severely burnt arms and a broken leg, a few broken ribs that nearly caused a punctured lung. And you also have numerous deep cuts all over your body. Stay still while we alert the master of this house."

The boy nodded his head slowly, wondering who the master of the house was, and if he knew him or not from before. The memories of his past simply disappeared, it was an empty void. The only things he remembered were his name, Kira Yamato, and a pair of angry crystallized emerald eyes. Those eyes scared him, and they dug deep into his soul. He had a feeling it was the bearer of those eyes that had injured him so bad.

Kira snapped out of his thoughts when a click of a gun was heard beside his head. His eyes flashed to the owner of the weapon. It was a man with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. "Who do you work for boy?" the man's cold voice asked.

Kira's violet eyes widened considerably in fear and his body twitched as if he was trying to get away from the cold assassin. He whimpered as his body felt like it was on fire with pain.

"Heero! Stop that! Can't you see he can hardly move!" A man's gentle voice admonished the assassin.

It was the first time Kira noticed there were other people beside his bed. The man just spoke had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a gentle and caring look and Kira felt as if he could trust him. A Chinese man stood beside the blonde, he had a fierce expression on his face, but Kira knew the man has a soft side and would be loyal. A brown-haired man with a long braid and a happy expression stood beside the Chinese man. He had humorous eyes and at the moment there was a bit of worry in them as well. Kira felt a nearly brotherly tug towards the happy man. He wondered if the man was actually his brother for a moment. A brown haired man stood beside him. He had long bangs that covered his right eye. (AN: I don't remember if it was the right eye or the left… P) He had green eyes and it looked as if he was the most silent of them all. The last man was the one with the gun. He had a cold emotionless look on his face, and Kira was a bit scared of him.

"So? Answer my question. Who do you work for?" Heero asked menacingly, but it was softer than he intended it to be. Heero recognized the pained, pleading and scared look that was plastered on the boy's face. He had always ignored it before, but this time, it had a large affect on him. _"It's only been three years since the war, and I'm already going all soft!" _

"I-I can't tell you," Kira painfully whispered. "B-because I don't remember anything a-at all."

"Anything?" Duo seemed concerned. _"If he doesn't remember, then how will we know if it's really a war starting again?"_

"O-only my name and a pair of e-emerald green eyes," Kira stumbled over his words.

"Your name then," Wufei spoke up.

"K-Kira Yamato," Kira mumbled. Duo turned to the pilots.

"Well since he lost his memories, I guess we can't interrogate him eh?" he grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Quatre said. "We should leave him to rest." The pilots one by one exited the medical bay, with Heero still glancing at the boy hesitantly. _"I feel as if I should know him… but I've never seen him in my life."_

Duo was still glancing at the boy. "I'll come visit sometime… it must be boring in here all alone." Kira's large violet eyes blinked innocently at him. Duo immediately softened at the gaze. _"He's so innocent and young. I wonder who would want to hurt him like that." _ He grinned. "I'll leave you now, but I'll come back in, let's say, in 6 hours!" Smiling happily, Duo left the room and Kira's eyes closed and he slept on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira woke up 5 hours later. He groaned as his body flare up in pain as he moved about in the medical bed. _"What's happening? Oh… yeah, I wonder when the braided man is coming." _The doctors came again when he awoke.

"Stay still now, we need to change your bandages," a female doctor told him. He nodded weakly as they peeled his bandages off. He grimaced as he saw all the cuts he received. A deep one that went through his shoulder and another that went through his left side of his stomach. The bandages still had a big stench of blood. He groaned in pain as the doctors put pressure on his wounds.

"There, all done!" A male doctor said cheerfully. "Now, about your memories… are you sure you don't remember anything at all except your name and the green eyes?"

"Yeah," Kira replied.

"We did an x-ray on your head. There's nothing wrong with it, there's no reason for you to forget. You had no head injuries," the doctor explained. "I guess you could have had a traumatic accident that made you forget, it's too bad you don't remember. We'll see if anybody recognizes you later when you're all healed up. Maybe they'll make you remember again. Most cases of memory loss regain their memories after a while."

"Thank you," Kira thanked him. "For all you've done for me, taking care and all."

"No need to thank me," the doctor said kindly. "That's my job, plus you said it yourself a while ago. It was Master Duo who had saved you and brought you here."

"Duo? The braided man?"

"Yes, that's him; he said he was coming wasn't he?"

"Yeah…" Once again, coughs overtook his body. After his coughs, he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "Ugh…"

"Rest up, I'll tell you when Master Duo comes," the doctor said. Quickly enough, sleep overtook Kira's consciousness.

XXXXXXXXX

"Master Duo has arrived," a voice woke Kira from his slumber. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Duo around his bed.

"Uh, if you're really tired, you can sleep… I'll leave," Duo said, but his tone told everybody that he didn't want to leave at all.

"No, it's okay. It's time I woke anyways," Kira said.

"Alright!" Duo grinned suddenly and flopped down on the chair. "So how do you like it here? Wait… that might be a stupid question; you've only been in the medical bay. We can't have that now! I'll ask the doctors later if I could take you around Quatre's mansion!"

"I'm not sure if I would want you to take so much time off to show me around," Kira said hesitantly. "What will you do with me after I'm all healed?"

"There's no problem with me about showing you around! There's nothing to do around here anyways!" Duo said pleasantly. "Since you don't remember anything, Quatre won't mind at all if you stay here."

"Quatre?" Kira said confused. "The blonde man?"

"Yeah! Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Duo said. "Alright, let's see. Quatre's the blonde one, he's really nice and gentle, and he's the owner of this mansion here. Trowa's the one with the long bang. He doesn't say much, but he's a nice guy underneath the quietness. Wufei is the Chinese man. He's too hotheaded if you ask me, but he's okay sometimes. Heero is the brown haired man with the cold eyes. He's been trained as an assassin since he was born, so it's not exactly his fault that he's that cold-hearted. Most of the time, he has nothing to say, like Trowa. And then there's me, Duo the amazing Maxwell!"

"Okay," Kira grinned at Duo and his antics. He trusted Duo the most now. There's no one else to go to now anyways. "Thank you for your offer, Duo."

"Yeah! The offer, alright. You stay put while I go ask the doctors!" Duo bounded towards the doctor who was in charge of Kira.

"Absolutely not!" The doctor screeched when he heard what Duo had to say. "He's still too injured to move, let alone walk around the mansion!"

"Well, we'll just put him on a wheelchair and then wheel him around instead!" Duo argued. "Come on, he's been stuck here for 2 weeks! Come on… please!"

The doctor was not amused nor persuaded. "No way! We can't move him in fear of opening his stitches."

"I'll be extra extra extra careful!" Duo pleaded. "Come on… you owe me one for bringing him here in the first place!"

"Absolutely positively not!" The doctor was stubborn.

"Awww… please?"

Kira decided he could try too. "I'll be careful, Mr. Doctor! I don't mind a bit of pain when you put me on a wheelchair! I'm sure the stitches would hold. Please?"

"NO!" The doctor hissed. "No, no, no, no…"

Kira gave him a puppy dog face. His eyes suddenly grew larger and sadder. Fake tears sprang from his eyes.

"FINE! Stop that look now!" The doctor cried out. "But don't come crying to me when your stitches break or something!"

"I won't!" Kira said happily. He grinned. Duo said he could stay, until somebody comes for him. He likes it here; it's peaceful and full of happiness. He could stay here forever…

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 3

How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Kira?

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kira looked happily out the window of Quatre's mansion. He was currently sitting on his bed in his room. It has been a year since Duo had found him injured in the alley. Nobody recognized him, so Quatre allowed him to stay at the mansion, being the gentle and kind man he was.

His injuries were long gone by now. His memories still haven't returned, but Kira didn't want them too. He felt so much at ease here, plus he was making wonderful memories with the 5 pilots anyways. But whenever he sees something that was familiar to him, something that was from his past, Kira would feel this intense pain throughout his body. He didn't know why, and it only happened once when he saw a picture of a Gundam.

Everybody there was close to Kira, since he had nobody else. Although, Heero was still a bit hostile, but it's Heero, he's hostile to everybody once in a while. Heero was as cold as always, not saying much, always threatening people with that gun of his. But people could tell that he was growing a bit softer, especially around the 17-year old boy.

Quatre was still the kind and gentle man. He would do much to help anyone. He didn't change much over the year.

Wufei was still the same arrogant and proud man he was, with the exception that he doesn't threaten Duo as much as he did before. Mostly because of Kira, who would be the shield whenever Wufei would unleash his katana. The Chinese man seemed hesitant to threaten the cheerful, but at times scared boy. He would promise to cut off Duo's braid later, but Duo would always stick around the violet-eyed boy, so Wufei would growl and get him later, but he would forget anyway.

Trowa was still the quiet, although he spoke just a tiny bit more now. He quit being a clown half a year ago, and nobody know why because he never told them. Nobody pried except for Duo, who gave up after Trowa kept on glaring at him for asking.

Duo… Kira grinned when he thought of him. Duo was still the happy-go-lucky guy Kira had met a year ago. His cheery attitude never seems to cease, but that was what made Kira think that Duo was probably the closest to him. He was there to cheer him up when he woke up from the nightmares he had occasionally.

Kira had nightmares in the first 6 months after his recovery. They were always the same, starting out with him in a mobile suit, and then the green-eyed boy screaming at him. The words the green-eyed boy screamed at him always echoed so much, especially one phrase…

'_You MURDERED Nicol! How could you!'_

Kira shuddered. He didn't like to think that he killed somebody, but he was pretty sure that the nightmare was more like a memory than anything. Duo did find him in a flight suit. But… the war ended 4 years ago, so there shouldn't be any fighting or any Mobile Suits anyways.

"Kira?" A voice broke Kira from his thoughts. He turned and saw Quatre standing at his doorway.

"Hey," Kira greeted, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Duo wanted to go out for lunch, he was saying something about being bored," Quatre smiled. "You know how Duo is."

"Yeah," Kira smiled back. "I'll be down there in a second." He stretched a bit and went to the door.

Quatre said. "Let's go then."

"Alright." The two of them headed down 3 flights of floors before ending up in the main living room in the mansion. "You should get a smaller house," Kira grumbled as he flopped down onto a couch.

Quatre laughed. "I'm sorry. Is it tiring you?"

"A bit," Kira smiled. "So, Duo, where were you planning to go?"

"I don't know," Duo said, sitting on the spot next to Kira. "I _was_ thinking of Chinese food, but then there's Arabian food, hmmm… maybe Vietnamese food, no, I know! Thailand food…" Duo rambled on about which type of food they were going to go to. Then he went on about what was good about which types of food. "Chinese food taste awesome, especially the fried rice. But then there's Vietnamese food, I love their spring rolls…"

"Shut up!" Wufei growled. "We'll just go outside and eat in the place closest to here!"

"That's a fine idea," Quatre said, interrupting Duo whose mouth was open. "Is that alright with everybody else?"

"Yeah… whoa! I didn't know your chandelier gives off light of its own!" Duo exclaimed. Everybody's head snapped up at the crystal chandelier above their head.

"Are you sure you didn't turn on the chandelier?" Kira asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's morning, nobody turns on the lights in the morning!" Quatre said amazed. "Plus, the light the chandelier gives off is yellow, not white!"

The white light flashed and everybody shielded their eyes. When they removed their hands, they found themselves not inside Quatre's mansion, but inside a white oblivion.

"What…?" Duo's mouth was opened wide. "What happened? We're not in the mansion anymore!"

"Genius!" Wufei hissed. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere between the dimensions you live in…" an echoing voice said.

"What do you mean dimension?" Heero growled drawing his gun. "Show yourself!"

As if commanded, a wispy mist gathered at a place, and a boy appeared. He had curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. He was dressed in a white robe. "You live in dimensions. There are billions upon billions of dimensions, each different from each other."

"Dimension?" Kira asked confused. "Why haven't anybody heard of them before then?"

When the boy's eyes found Kira, something flashed in his eyes, a friendly look and recognition. "Because nobody can find these dimensions. They are impossible to be found."

Heero aimed his gun at the boy. "Who are you?"

"I am somebody dead, and I have been given the job to transport you to another dimension. One of you has been in this dimension, in fact he belonged there, before I transported him here… I'm sure you know who it is I'm talking about." Tolle's eyes fell on Kira.

"What?" Kira's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't say more," the boy said. Heero growled and shot at him a few times.

"Wait Heero," Trowa warned. "He said he was dead…" It was too late though.

The 6 of them prepared to see him fall over, but the bullets simply went through him. "Didn't I already say that I was dead?"

"Impossible," Wufei snapped. "What you are saying is impossible!"

"Is it?" the boy said. "You'll find out sooner or later…" the boy hesitated a moment and then glanced at Kira. "Be careful…"

"What are you talking about? Hey!" Kira groaned as he felt the whiteness swirling around him… he felt as if he was falling.

The mysterious boys' voice vibrated around them. "Heero… protect your brother…"

"What?" Heero growled in confusion. But the boy was gone, along with the white scenery, which was replaced by a swirling of colors.

They suddenly appeared about 5 feet above the ground, falling. They all groaned when they hit the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Hn." Heero stood up with no problems. He looked around the hidden alley.

"…" Trowa stood beside Heero and waited for the others to get up.

"Yeah!" Duo stood enthusiastically.

"Whatever," Wufei muttered; he turned and helped the last member up.

"Oww…" Kira accepted the help and stumbled up. "I'm fine."

"I guess the boy was right then," Quatre said, looking out from the alley. "This place doesn't look like anything from our world." The others walked out as well.

A city stood before them, with bustling people, cars, everything you would expect in a normal city. The 6 of them entered it carefully; Heero had his gun out, and at his side, Wufei's hand was on his katana. The people there glanced at them worriedly, and avoided them as if they were a plague. Who wouldn't though?

"If what the boy said was correct, then we are in another 'dimension'," Quatre said looking around the buildings. "We should try to blend in with the people, not scare them away." Heero hesitated before putting his gun back into its holster. Wufei scowled but let his hand drop from his katana's hilt.

"Our clothes don't fit with these peoples," Duo observed with a grin. "That means we have to go SHOPPING! Come one!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Wufei growled. "No way!"

"He has a point," Kira said. "We look out of fashion…"

"I'm not entering that… thing!" Wufei scowled.

"Are you telling me you've NEVER went inside a mall before?" Duo teased. "Ooohhh… your mommy must buy all your clothes for you!"

"SHUT UP!" Wufei hissed, annoyed.

"You're attracting unwanted attention," Trowa warned as people started to stare at them weirdly. The Chinese man quieted down, but his heated glare was still on Duo.

"Hn, as much as I hate being in a mall, the braided-baka has a point," Heero said. "Let's go."

Duo's jaw dropped a mile. "W-What!"

"Didn't you want to go anyways? It was your idea…" Quatre said.

"Hee-man actually… agreed with me!" Duo said as if it was an impossible thing.

"Shut up and walk." Heero was already at the end of the street. "We still need to find a mall."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Wufei muttered but followed them.

"Somebody should ask someone for directions," Quatre said. "How about you Kira? The boys said you came from here… do you remember?"

"No, or else I would've said something," Kira shook his head.

"I'll go then," Quatre offered. He walked up to a walking old lady. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, dear boy?" the old lady said kindly.

"Do you know where any nearby malls we can go to?" the blonde boy asked.

"Oh, first time here in Orb?" the old lady asked.

"Uh, yes it is," Quatre said smiling.

"Well, you can go to the Orb's super mall over there," the old lady pointed over to a huge building. "You'll find everything you need."

"Thank you," Quatre said.

"You're welcome," the old lady said and continued on her way.

The blue-eyed boy returned to the group. "Come on, the big building over there is one."

"Wow, that's a huge mall!" Duo exclaimed. "Awesome! Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cagalli!" A blue haired boy shook a blonde girl in her sleep. "Wake up! We have to meet the others for the reunion… remember?"

"Go away!" the blonde princess mumbled. "Later…"

"Cagalli! We're supposed to meet them in an hour!" Athrun desperately shook her.

Cagalli immediately jumped up. "AN HOUR! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!"

"I did, you just didn't hear me!" Athrun said amused when his girlfriend tripped over herself trying to get ready in time.

Half an hour later…

"Ready!" Cagalli raised her fist triumphantly. "Come on! I didn't get ready this fast to be late!" The two of them jumped into their car.

Athrun was silent and hesitant throughout half the ride. Cagalli, who was annoyed at the silence, snapped at him. "What's with you? Why the silent face?"

"I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to go…" Athrun trailed off.

"Nonsense!" Cagalli rolled her eyes. "We've already been through this. Sai, Miriallia, Dearka, me, you, Lacus and Yzak will meet at the Orb mall for lunch and a day of shopping."

"They… wouldn't want to see me… they didn't before, and they won't after," Athrun muttered.

"Look, everyone agreed to this," Cagalli said. "Even Sai."

"He did it reluctantly," Athrun argued. "He doesn't want to see me… don't you remember what happened when he first saw me?"

"Yeah," Cagalli nodded looking out the window. "I remember, Miriallia told me…"

_(Flashback)_

_Athrun landed on the ground in the Archangel's launching deck. He was back from the fight in Orb, saving Archangel with the newly acquired Justice. He was met with the crew of the Archangel, and surprisingly, Dearka as well._

_They looked at him suspiciously, except for Dearka, who welcomed him with a smile and a hug. "Thanks for the help, Athrun. Hah, I would've thought that I would never say those words."_

"_You're welcome I guess," Athrun said warmly. _

_The Captain of the legged ship stepped up. "I thank you to; we would've died if not for your help. I'm Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel."_

"_Athrun Zala, elite ZAFT soldier of the special forces," Athrun introduced. He noticed many people widening their eyes at him. He didn't blame them, he was a ZAFT soldier, and the Chairman's son too._

"_Why would a ZAFT soldier help us?" A blonde man asked him. "Even if we defected from the Earth Forces."_

_Athrun suddenly looked down to the ground, as if he was hiding something. "I-I'm just fulfilling my best friends' last wishes before he died…" He was sure that they know who he was talking about._

_A blonde boy suddenly lashed out from the crowd. "YOU BASTARD!" He jumped out and looked as if he was going to hit Athrun. "What do you think you're doing here! You don't deserve to be here after what you've done to him! To them!"_

"_Sai!" The blonde man held back the boy. "You know him?" _

"_He's the pilot of the Aegis!" Sai growled angrily. Gasps could be heard from around the crowd. "He killed Kira and Tolle!"_

_A brown haired girl with blue eyes gasped and tears filled her eyes. She ran off out of the launching deck. Dearka glanced at Athrun surprised for a moment before running after the girl. "Miriallia! Wait!" _

"_I-" Athrun was at lost for words. _

"_Is it true?" the captain asked, unsure if she wanted to have him in her ship. _

"_I- yes," Athrun muttered. "I killed them both…" He could feel people glaring at him with hatred. _

"_What right do you have now to step into this ship then?" Sai growled. _

"_I'm only fulfilling Kira's wish!" Athrun growled back, tears escaping his eyes. "Do you think I wanted to kill him? He was my best friend dammit! I didn't want to…" He collapsed onto the ground sobbing._

_Whispers erupted from the crowd of people. Things like, 'He killed his best friend? How cruel! Poor Kira…' and 'I sure wouldn't want a best friend like him!' _

"_Then why the hell did you?" Sai snapped. Athrun shook his head._

"_He killed Nicol…" he choked out. "Nicol was kind and gentle; he only fought to protect the PLANTs, not because he hated Naturals like most of the others… and then Kira killed him, I didn't care at the time if it was an accident or not. I just wanted revenge on him, I didn't care that Kira was my best friend… I didn't care, and so… the next time we met, I killed him and his friend in the plane." Athrun didn't know why he was telling them all this. Maybe he wanted them to trust him like they trusted Kira. Maybe he was telling them so that wherever Kira is, if Kira ever heard him, he would understand._

(End Flashback)

After that episode of anger and grief, most of the people had treated him like they treated Dearka, maybe a bit better since they did feel a little bad for him. But Sai was a different story. He treated him like he was dirt on the ground, not worthy enough to be spoken at. Miriallia avoided him at all cost, and the only time she spoke to him was when he had to launch out.

Athrun parked the car at the entrance of the mall. Cagalli aand Athrun went in the mall and went to 'the Golden Rose' for their lunch reservations. _"11:49. Perfect! We're early!" _

"12:00 reservations under Attha," Cagalli ordered. The waitress' eyes opened wide when she saw the princess and the representative of Orb. Cagalli eyed the waitress' name tag. _"Hmmm… Lizzie eh?"_

Lizzie stumbled on her words. "R-right t-this w-a-ay." She led them to a table for 7 beside a window which faced the store across from the restaurant. She hurried out and brought back menus and put them on each seat. She hurried away once again and disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

Athrun chuckled. "What a weird girl."

"Yeah," Cagalli agreed. "Ath- I mean Alex…" she rolled her eyes. "Why must you choose such a lousy name? Seriously! Alex DINO! Dino! Sounds like you're relating yourself to a dinosaur."

"I was running out of ideas okay?" Athrun defended.

Cagalli snorted. "Riight, but it sure sounds like you want to be a descendant of a dinosaur!"

"Yeah yeah, princess," Athrun muttered. "I want to be a descendant of a dinosaur."

"Ha! I knew it! Now all you need is spikes, and larger and sharper teeth, rougher skin, a tail…" Cagalli rambled.

"Look who's here! It's Dearka and Yzak!" Athrun cut her off and sent the aforementioned two a grateful look.

Cagalli scowled at him for cutting her off. "Whatever."

Dearka and Yzak sat down. "Looks like Orb's doing fine," Dearka said.

"Yeah it is. Have to thank Kisaka for helping me," Cagalli agreed. The four of them sat and chatted until the rest of their reunion group arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira looked around the mall, amazed. _"Wow! The fashion here is pretty cool."_ The pilots walked behind him slowly, half of them admiring the clothes, the other half walking around, bored.

Duo was excited. "Wow! Look at this! Oh! I want this! And this! And this! Look at those pants! Wow! Jeans! Hoodies!"

Wufei raised an eyebrow at him. "You would've thought he was a girl, goggling over the clothes like that."

"Hey! I heard that!" Duo scowled. "You just got no fashion sense." He raced to a store called, 'Ikimaru's fashion'.

Kira smiled, amused at Duo's and Wufei's bickering. He looked around the mall again, spotting the restaurant across from Ikimaru's fashion. It was named 'the Golden Rose'. _"What a fancy name for a restaurant." _ He looked inside the restaurant and saw a group of people talking and laughing and eating right at the window spot. His attention was immediately on a blue-haired boy. The boy, as if feeling somebody's eyes on him, turned to face him. His green eyes widened and his food dropped from his hands.

"_He looks so familiar," _Kira thought. An intense pain suddenly filled his senses. _"N-not again… but it hurts so much more this time…"_ Kira cried out and fell to his knees, his hands grasping his head in pain. He felt as if somebody was forcefully wrestling something from him and his head.

"Kira!" Duo had run back from the store at the cry. Kira started to writhe in pain on the floor, his hands still grasping his head.

"Stop it!" He cried out. "Stop…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. One moment, he was picking up his fork to eat, and felt somebody's eyes on him. So, he naturally turned to face the person, and found himself looking into violet eyes. He only knew one person with violet eyes… _"Kira!" _

It was Kira; he had the same brown messy hair and the same purple eyes. He was staring at him confused. Athrun had dropped his fork, and blinked a couple times to see if he was just imagining him. He wasn't, Kira stayed there, looking at him.

"Athrun?" Cagalli poked him. "Yo! Athrun!"

"Kira…" Athrun muttered. The brown-haired coordinator suddenly fell over and cried out. Athrun stood up quickly. "Kira!" He bolted towards out the restaurant with the rest of his friends behind him in confusion.

When he reached there, there were five men surrounding his friend. One of them, who had a long braid, turned to him. "What do you… HOLY!" the braided man eyed widened and he suddenly stood protectively over the writhing brown-haired boy. The other 4 looked up at Athrun.

Another one of them, with messy brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes hissed at him. "You!" And with that, Athrun was instantly face to face with a gun…

XXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 4.

Phew! That was the LONGEST chapter I've written yet. P

So REVIEW! And I will update quicker!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

XXXXXXXX

Athrun wasn't paying attention to the gun. Right now, his attention was fully on Kira… the boy he thought had died.

"Athrun!" Cagalli's voice snapped him out of his shock. "What the hell do you think you're …." Her voice trailed off as her eyes found her twin. "Oh my …"

The rest of the group had caught up. Everybody was shocked.

"Stay away! I don't know who the hell you are so stay away! And you," Heero's glare found its way to Athrun, "don't come closer."

Athrun ignored Heero. "What… happened to you? Kira!" His seed activated, and his eyes became crystallized. With incredible speed, Athrun pushed away Heero and rushed to his 'best friend's side'. Heero scowled and shot at him.

"I told you to stay away!" He growled. Athrun sidestepped and the bullet missed him. He crouched next to the screaming boy.

"Kira? Kira!" Before Athrun could touch the boy, the other four had pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the black haired one hissed. "Stay away!"

Kira opened his eyes, shaking. The moment he saw the crystallized emerald green eyes, he shut his eyes again. "No… stay away! Go away!" Panicked, Kira stood up and ran away from the group.

"Kira! Dammit!" the one with the braid cursed. He ran after the boy, followed by the blonde man and the one with the long bang. "Stop! Kira!"

Lacus frowned at the scene. She tapped Cagalli on the shoulder. The blonde princess turned to her. Lacus nodded towards the disappearing form of Kira, and Cagalli nodded. The two of them hurried after him. Sai, Miriallia and Dearka did too, but Yzak was blocked by the Chinese man and Athrun still had a gun pointed at him.

"What's the big idea?" Yzak cursed at Wufei. "Who do you think you are? Stop blocking my way, Natural!"

Wufei's vein popped. He had no idea what a 'Natural' was, but the way he said it made him sound like an inferior puppy. He whipped out his katana. "You're not going anywhere near him, nor or you going anywhere till I'm done with you."

Yzak scowled at him. "You think I'm afraid of this puny sword? Think again!" Yzak took out his gun.

By this time, everybody at the mall was in chaos, and the mall security had come through. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Heero hissed out to Athrun. Athrun ignored his questions and tackled him. Heero sidestepped and kicked out his foot. Athrun skidded to a stop before he tripped and elbowed the other man in the gut. Heero grabbed the elbow and flipped him over. "I ask you again, who the hell are you?"

"I should ask you that question!" Athrun hissed. "Who are you and what are you doing with Kira?"

Heero sneered at him. "That's none of your business!"

"It is!" Athrun got out of Heero's grasp. "He's my goddamn best friend!"

"Some best friend you are!" Heero hissed. "I know you did this to him! You were the one who injured him a year ago!"

Athrun faltered. "How did you know?"

"He's been having nightmares of you fighting him." Heero walked towards the fallen boy dangerously. "It doesn't matter if you're his best friend or not. He doesn't remember you."

"What?" Athrun got up and glared at the assassin. "What do you mean?"

"He lost his memories a year ago," Heero sneered. "So I repeat. He has no memories of you or any of your friends." Athrun's world seemed to shatter.

"_Did I do this to him? Did I make him lose his memories…? No wonder he was so scared of me when he saw me…"_ Athrun sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. His hand grasped the locket. Tears sprang to his eyes again. _"Dammit it all."_

Heero took his gun and raised it to Athrun's head. "I should kill you for making him suffer." Athrun stared at the gun, seemingly dazed.

"I'd like to see you try." With quick Berserker moves, Athrun ducked from the gun and kicked Heero's feet from under him. Heero, though surprised, flipped backwards, and pushed himself to his feet with his hand.

"Hey, hey, stop that now," the mall security stood in between the two. "Now, Mr. Dino, I don't think Representative Attha would be pleased to have her bodyguard in jail. And you, I have no clue who you are, but I don't think your friends would like you to go to jail either."

Heero glared at the mall security with his famous 'death glare'. The security man gulped and smiled nervously. "Whatever," Heero mumbled. He turned and walked away towards the direction Kira ran away. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, boy. You better not do anything to Kira." Heero threatened Athrun.

The blue-haired boy totally ignored Heero and ran in the same direction. Scowling, Heero ran as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you going to do with that sword?" Yzak mocked. "Poke me with it? Oh, I'm so scared."

"Why you little!" Wufei hissed. "At lease I know how to use my sword! You would probably hold it the wrong way and cut yourself! And then you'll go to your mother crying!"

Yzak's ears looked like they had steam coming out of them. "Once I shoot you, you'll faint like the little girl you are!"

"Girl? Little!" Wufei growled and tackled Yzak. "Excuse me, but I'm OLDER THAN YOU!"

"You sure don't act like it!" Yzak growled back. He got up from under the older man. "At least I don't go tackling other guys! What are you? Gay?"

"You seemed to enjoy it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The security man sighed. These two really act like little boys. Both were arrogant and hotheaded. He went over and picked up the discarded katana and gun. The two of them were wrestling on the nearby ground. He coughed slightly. "Uh, excuse me? You two are causing a scene here…"

The two totally ignored him and continued on their wrestling and insults. "Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a girl! You even have a ponytail to back it up!" Yzak pushed the other man into the ground. Wufei grunted.

"Well, at least I look my age! What kind of child would have white hair? WHITE!"

"Who are you calling a child!"

"You! Who else!"

"Bastard!"

"Homosexual bastard!"

"Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"I bet you are!"

The security man sighed. To think that one of them was the son of Ezaria Joule, who carried herself with such elegance. Anybody would've thought her son would too… but no, he had to be an arrogant and hotheaded fool.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Yzak growled and punched Wufei. Wufei, however, was not fazed at all.

"Yes, you are! With that blonde guy that was accompanying you a second ago! Aww, do you miss your honey bunny?" he mocked.

"Shut up! Dearka has a girlfriend!"

"I bet you're jealous!"

What would Ezaria say if she saw her son right now? The security man casted a glance at the raging boy. Definitely disappointed, and embarrassed too. He bravely walked up between the two. "That's it, no more wrestling and insults."

"Shut up, you're in my way!" Wufei scowled. "Move!"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to stop now, or else I have the right to kick you out," the security man said nervously, seeing as he was under both men's glare.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Yzak scowled and snatched his gun from the security guy. Wufei did the same with his katana.

"I'm so scared now!" Wufei mocked. "Oh help me! Save me from this homosexual man!"

"Why you!"

"Stop!" The security pulled the two apart. "Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira collapsed as his legs couldn't carry him any further. Pain still racked his body and he was shaking all over. Groaning he curled himself up, wanting to relax and fall asleep. The air around him started to shimmer…

"Kira!" Duo's voice came and took Kira out of his own little world. The braided man sat down beside his shaking form. "Kira come on, snap out of it!" His voice was so panicked.

Somebody lifted his head up into his lap. Kira felt somebody brush away a few strands of his hair. "Kira?" Quatre's voice came from above him. So it was him who had done that.

"…" Even without saying anything, Kira knew Trowa was somewhere around him. Somehow, he could feel his quiet presence; and he knew Trowa was worried. He heard two other pairs of footsteps running towards him and halting in front of him.

"Kira?" A familiar voice called out to him, but he couldn't place it, he couldn't remember whose voice that belonged to. "Oh my god, it's really you, Kira!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Duo's voice was protective. Kira covered his ears, desperately wanting all of them to stop and let him sleep peacefully.

Suddenly a gentle voice cut through them all. The feminine voice started to sing. Everybody quieted down at her voice. Kira painfully opened his eyes and stared at the owner of the voice. She was beautiful, to say the least. She had pink hair and kind and gentle blue eyes that were filled with worry at the moment.

Kira's body began to relax at the sweet sound of her voice. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! P

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre lifted Kira into his arms. "He's asleep, thank goodness."

"What usually happens?" Cagalli asked, worried.

"He goes unconscious and wakes up 2 days later, screaming," Duo answered. "Who are you people?"

Cagalli looked as if she didn't trust them. "I don't really trust you guys," she muttered. "But you seem to care for Kira so much…"

"We do," Quatre said. "I'm Quatre."

"I'm Duo."

"Trowa."

Cagalli stared at them suspiciously before saying, "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." She waited for the wide eyes and surprise. Everybody knew she was the head representative for Orb. No surprise came from the trio. She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who I am?"

"Uh?" Duo smiled cheekily. "Should we?"

"I'm the Representative of Orb," Cagalli explained, confused. She looked at Quatre. "You should put him down."

Quatre nodded and set Kira down on the ground and turned to Cagalli. "Orb? That's the place we're in right now right?"

"Yeah, no duh," Cagalli retorted. "Where else would we be? The PLANTs?"

Quatre looked around carefully. "You know Kira right? We can trust you?"

"You can," Lacus said reassuringly. "I'm Lacus Clyne."

"Pleasure," Duo said quickly. "We shouldn't talk here…" At that moment, Dearka, Sai and Miriallia came barreling towards them.

"Kira…" Sai looked at his friend, surprised. Then his gaze narrowed dangerously. "Who are you? What the hell did you do to him?" He lunged at Quatre, who just blinked confused at the other boy.

"Sai! Stop!" Miriallia took hold of Sai's shirt and pulled him back.

"He's just sleeping," Lacus said softly. "Don't disturb him."

"Wow, he really is alive eh?" Dearka took a good look at Kira. "Gave Athrun a mad panic attack when he disappeared. I thought he would never calm down."

"Maybe we should go back to the orphanage… to sort things through," Lacus suggested. "I don't think you guys have anyplace to go right? You didn't seem to know you were in Orb anyways."

Quatre shook his head. "No. If you guys really knew Kira before then… we might need to tell you some stuff."

"Quatre?" Trowa spoke up, freaking Dearka out, who was standing right in front of him.

"Sheesh, that guy is like a shadow or something," he muttered. "Didn't even know he was there; he scared the heck out of me."

"Are you thinking of actually telling them?" Trowa continued and ignored the scared Dearka.

"They seem trustworthy enough, as long as they don't tell anybody," Quatre replied.

"I don't know," Duo said. "I mean, they're all pretty much famous eh? With that Caitlin girl being the Representative of Orb. I don't know what that is, but sounds pretty important."

"It's CAGALLI! CAGALLI!" Cagalli screamed at Duo.

"Right! Cagalli! I knew it sounded wrong!" Duo grinned.

"What's wrong with you people?" Miriallia spoke up. "You don't know what the Representative of Orb is?"

"That's what we need to tell you," Quatre said.

"If you guys don't know, Kira should," Cagalli pointed out.

"Kira… lost his memories a year ago, that's when I found him badly injured in an alley," Duo said carefully.

"So it's true then…" a voice muttered from behind Dearka. Once again, Dearka freaked out and scowled at the owner of the voice… Athrun.

Heero appeared behind him, still holding out his gun. "How is he Duo?"

"Just dandy! You know nothing could happen to him when I'm around!" Duo grinned.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Sure Maxwell."

Yzak and Wufei came after a while, still muttering insults at each other. They looked at the silent group in front of them. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" They bellowed at the same time.

"Come on, let's get to the orphanage. We'll have a talk there," Lacus said. The group nodded silently, although Heero seemed really hesitant and unsure.

"We don't have a ride…" Quatre muttered. Lacus smiled gently.

"Cagalli and Athrun can fit you guys in their limo, right?"

Cagalli looked up surprised. "Yeah."

Heero growled at Athrun, who looked away guilty. "Whatever."

"Alright…" Quatre looked unsure, but went anyways, carrying Kira along.

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the Orphanage)

Quatre placed Kira gently on a bed and sat down in his seat around the table. "Maybe we should start with introductions."

"I'm Lacus. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cagalli."

"Athrun." Athrun's eyes stayed on Kira.

"Uh, my turn?" Dearka grinned. "Well I'm Dearka." Wufei grinned.

"Boyfriend of this white-haired homosexual?"

"SHUT UP!" Yzak steamed. Athrun quickly glanced at Yzak before turning back to Kira.

Dearka choked on his spit. "What!" Miriallia fell out of her chair.

"Dearka, you're GAY!" Miriallia cried, horrified.

"NO!" Dearka choked out. "HE'S MY FRIEND! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT DUDE! I AM NOT GAY!"

Miriallia looked calmer. "Fine. But if I ever catch you two…"

"EW! Miriallia!" Dearka's eyes widened. "How could you ever think of me and HIM in that way?"

"I didn't even finish my sentence!" Miriallia said. "Fine whatever." She climbed back onto her chair.

Wufei was busy rolling on the ground, laughing. Duo grinned, amused at the scene. "Oy, Wu-man. I wouldn't do that; it would get your clothes dirty. Then you wouldn't have any clothes to wear because your mommy isn't here to buy them for you."

Wufei instantly stopped laughing and got up. "SHUT UP MAXWELL!"

Duo ignored him and looked at Yzak. "Man, that silver hair of yours sure looks real, it doesn't look dyed at all!"

"That's because it isn't!" Yzak screamed. "IT'S NATURAL!"

"Yeah, and that's saying that Caitlin's eyes are natural yellow too," Duo said, enjoying himself.

"IT'S CAGALLI! AND MY EYES ARE NATURAL!" Cagalli steamed.

"Sure it is…" Duo grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Cagalli growled. "Your… your…"

"My what?" Duo leaned back in his chair.

"YOUR HAIR! IT'S UNNATURALLY LONG! AND IT'S IN A BRAID! WHAT'S WITH THAT!" Cagalli roared.

Duo looked insulted. "What's wrong with my hair? It's so pretty! It's my life! My pride and joy!" He took his braid in his hand and rubbed it gently. "Aren't you, Ronnie?"

Everybody sweatdropped. "You talk to your hair?" Dearka cracked and fell out of his chair laughing.

"You NAMED your braid?" Yzak growled.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? INSANE?" Cagalli threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Cagalli calm down," Athrun soothed, his attention back towards their conversation… or rather argument. However, his words only had an effect on Cagalli, because Yzak, Wufei and Duo were still arguing.

A gunshot rang out suddenly. That shut everybody up. They all turned towards Heero, who was holding up his gun. "Shut up Maxwell," he said in a cold voice. "Or prepare to die."

"Aw, Hee-man!" Duo whined. "You know you love me."

"Are you insane? You could've killed somebody!" Cagalli screamed. "The whole group is loony!"

"Die Maxwell!"

"Heero! Stop! You're going to wake up Kira… if he hasn't awoken yet!" Quatre restrained the lunging man.

As if on cue, a high-pitched scream silenced everybody. Heero released himself from Quatre. "Kira!"

"Dammit!" Duo actually looked serious. Everybody followed them, with Athrun practically shoving people away.

They arrived at his bedside, and saw Kira twisting around in bed, grasping his head. "No…. Stop it!"

A horrible gut feeling told Athrun that this nightmare of Kira was about him…

_(Kira's dream)_

_Kira's POV_

_I was in that same place again, in the same orange seat, wearing the same blue and white outfit. There were the same controls in front of me. It was the same dream…_

_I looked at the corner of the screen, and saw the same teary green-eyed man with blue hair. He was screaming, again and again. "You MUDERED Nicol!" Those words vibrated through my head over and over again. It was silently torturing me._

"_No!" I screamed back. The other boy slashed at me, but as if I was in robot mode, my hands automatically pulled back my machine. "Stop it!"_

"_Why should I? You didn't stop when you KILLED him!" Those green eyes… they were so familiar, except they should be soft and kind. Not murderous and cold. _

"_I didn't…" I whispered. I couldn't have killed anyone! I couldn't have! "I didn't kill him!" I felt my heart break… I knew this guy… but why was he trying to kill me?_

"_I was there!" He slashed at me again. My robotic hands pulled back again, but it managed to get my machine's arm. "I was there when you MURDERED him! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!"_

"_No…" I muttered. Was I really a murderer? I can't remember anything! And I know… it's killing me inside. Maybe I really was a murderer before… if that was the case… then I deserve to die. _

"_Kira! Wake up! Snap out of it!" A distant voice broke me out of my trance. Who was that? Is that Duo? _

"_DIE!" The boy was at it again. Everything seems so confusing. Every word he says echoes in my head. Again and again… it never stops. There was a tunnel of voices echoing… one after another. _

_I can't help it and grabbed my head… desperate to shake off the voices. "Go away…"_

"_Kira wake up!"_

"_DIE!"_

"_Come on! Snap out of it!"_

"_YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERED NICOL!"_

"_Kira!"_

"_YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"_

"_Calm down Kira! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!"_

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

"_Stop it!" I screamed. It hurts… so much… everything hurts so badly!"_

_End of Kira's POV_

_(End of dream)_

"Stop it! Go away!" Kira suddenly screamed as his eyes popped open. Sweat beaded his forehead. He panted and his eyes flashed at everyone. When his eyes landed on Athrun, he pushed himself away from him. "Go away…"

"Kira…" Athrun's voice was pained.

Kira moved even farther away and bumped into Heero, who still held out his gun. "He obviously doesn't want to see you."

Athrun's eyes flashed with pain, but he walked out anyways. Kira noticeably relaxed.

"Kira…" a voice gently said. "Are you alright?" Kira turned his head and saw the same pink-haired girl smiling at him. He immediately felt at peace. He smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. Lacus nodded and turned to the group.

"Let's go back; we haven't even finished our introductions. Kira can join us," she suggested.

Heero helped Kira up and walked to the table. Everybody sat down, and Kira took the seat between Heero and Duo. He avoided Athrun's gaze, remembering the murderous gaze he had given him in his dream.

He felt guilty. For avoiding him, for screaming and everything. It was obvious that Athrun was concerned for him; Kira knew that they had some sort of friendship before. He could tell. Maybe, this talk would explain everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 6

- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! -

Review again!


	7. Mystery Man

Thanks for the reviews! P

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXXX

Kira sat in an uncomfortable silence; his eyes darting nervously around the room. He could feel everybody's eyes on him, and that unnerved him. _"Look away already,"_ he thought anxiously.

Lacus broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, we were doing introductions before we were… interrupted. Let's continue on, shall we?"

"Alright," Miriallia nodded. "Well, I'm Miriallia, Dearka's girlfriend." She glared at Dearka as if accusing him of something. Dearka immediately blushed and looked away muttering something along the lines of, 'I am not gay!'

"I'm Yzak," Yzak half-growled. He glared at Wufei, who shot him a smug look.

"I'm Sai," Sai said.

"Hn," Heero didn't say another word. Duo sweatdropped.

"Come on Hee-man, the whole point of introductions is to say your name," Duo said cheerfully. He got no response. "Since Mr. I-don't-want-to-say-my-name here isn't going to introduce himself, I will."

"Maxwell," Heero's voice was dangerous.

Duo cut him off. "This is Heero Yuy, master hacker and ex-assassin."

Silence reigned in that room till Cagalli's voice shook it. "Assassin! ASSASSIN! You mean to say my brother was in the hands of an ASSASSIN! What the hell-"

"Ex-assassin," Heero suddenly spoke up, silencing the steaming girl. "I used to be one, not anymore."

"Hee-chan would never hurt me like that," Kira defended. Heero eyes suddenly flashed for a moment for being called 'Hee-chan'. It seems to look like he only allowed Kira to call him that.

Yzak suddenly snickered, despite the earlier tension.

"I'm Wufei," Wufei said grudgingly. At that, Yzak snickered even louder. "Shut up! You think your name is any better? What kind of name is Yzak?"

"It's better than WUFEI!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It isn't!"

"It is! Wufie!" Yzak grinned at the nickname. "WUFIE, WUFIE, WUFIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Wufei steamed. "Oh yeah? Yzak-baka!"

"Wufie!"

"Yzak-baka!"

"You both are insane!" Cagalli screamed at them. "Shut up!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, CAITLIN!" Wufei screamed back.

"It's CAGALLI! CAAGAAALLIIIII!" Cagalli snarled.

"Actually I prefer Caitlin," Duo grinned. "Don't you, Wufie-chan and Yzak-baka?"

"SHUT UP!" All three of them roared angrily at the braided man.

"Wow, sheesh, you guys need to take anger management!" Duo complained.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Every head snapped towards the owner of the voice… Lacus. Her baby blue eyes were flashing dangerously. "Sit down."

The four of them sat down automatically, afraid of the angry Lacus. The pink haired girl suddenly smiled cheerfully again. "Now, we shall continue with no more interruptions!"

Everybody was perplexed at the sudden cheerfulness. Duo cleared his throat. "I am the wondrous and amazing Duo Maxwell!" Cagalli rolled her eyes at him. He flashed a charming grin.

"Trowa."

"I'm-" Kira began.

"No need," Lacus smiled at him. "Everybody knows you here Kira."

"Alright," Kira looked hesitant.

"And lastly, I'm Quatre," the blonde said kindly.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Lacus asked.

"Yes," Quatre said. "I wanted to know how Kira disappeared from your world."

Athrun looked distressed. Sai shot him a fiery glare. Everybody else fell quiet. Finally, the blue-haired boy spoke up suddenly. "As you may know already, I was the one who had… injured him that day."

"Yes," Quatre said his tone still friendly. "I want to know the details from your point of view."

Athrun was silent for a moment. "The day before that, Kira had killed a comrade of mine… a friend." Kira's eyes widened, but kept silent. "I planned to kill him, and so, the next time I saw him, that's exactly what I did. I trapped his mobile suit with mine, and self-destructed. That was the last time I saw him."

"So," Kira said his voice shaking. "I did kill that boy, Nicol. It wasn't a dream."

"No…" Athrun said. "I didn't mean to say those things." He looked up at Kira with tear-filled eyes. "You were my best friend. I only said them out of anger and revenge. Please forgive me."

Kira looked stunned. "Athrun…" Silence filled the room again. The only noise was the occasional haros.

"What happened when you guys found Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I found him in an alley," Duo said, his voice abnormally serious. "He was really injured, so I took him to Quatre's mansion. When Kira awoke, he didn't remember anything."

"Mansion?" Miriallia looked interested. "But that doesn't explain why you know nothing about Orb."

"Actually we don't belong here," Kira said. "I mean, they don't… I suppose I do since you said I was born here."

"Don't belong here? What do you mean by that?" Lacus looked confused.

"We are from a different dimension, supposedly," Duo said.

"A crazy lunatic dressed in white told us," Wufei scowled. "He appeared out of nowhere and told us to go to this dimension. He was the one to tell us we were going to come here and that Kira belonged here."

"A lunatic?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you guys just weren't in a coma for… your whole life?"

"Yes," Heero said. He turned to Athrun. "There was a war here wasn't there?"

"Yes," Athrun confirmed.

"Then… when did your war end?"

"Half a year ago," Sai said.

"Ours ended 4 years ago," Duo muttered.

"What!" Yzak stared at them. "Impossible!"

"Exactly. We are from a different dimension," Duo said.

"Then how did Kira end up in yours?" Athrun asked.

"The same guy did it," Kira breathed. "He said so himself."

"Describe this guy," Lacus said. "If he was alive, maybe he could explain all this stuff about dimensions."

"No, he's dead," Heero said. "I shot him, but they went right through him."

"Describe him," Lacus insisted. "We might have known him before."

"He had brown curly hair," Duo said, "and brown eyes."

Miriallia suddenly gasped. She quickly dug out her wallet and flipped it open. "Is it him!"

Duo glanced at the picture. "Yeah! He looks exactly like that, but he was wearing a white gown…"

"Who cares what he was wearing!" Wufei growled.

"It's Tolle," Miriallia whispered.

"So you do know him!" Duo said.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend," Miriallia whispered sadly. Dearka hugged her. "Before Athrun killed him…"

Athrun looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

Miriallia didn't say a word and just looked down. Duo looked slightly guilty.

"So… this Tolle, he was the one who transported Kira to our dimension, and he was the one who transported us here," Duo said slowly, unsure.

"Alright," Lacus said quietly. "If this is true, then we would have to explain everything to you. The war, the PLANTs, Orb, everything."

"Yes," Quatre said. "It would help us very much."

"You may stay here at the orphanage," Lacus offered. "It seems like you are going to stay here for a while anyways."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you for the kind offer." Heero looked doubtful.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Kira said. "I would like to stay here." Lacus gave him a big smile, and he blushed but returned the smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Two men wearing black were stationed outside the orphanage's window. They were peering inside the window at a large group of people talking.

"This is surprising," the first man muttered. "The boss didn't say anything about Kira Yamato and those friends of his."

"The Ultimate Coordinator," the second man smiled sardonically. "The boy that was born for fighting and war, they say. This is interesting, very interesting. We need to go back to the base and report this to the boss."

"How about our mission to capture Attha and Zala?" the first man inquired.

"This is much more important right now," the second man said. "This is the Ultimate Coordinator we're talking about. They said he was killed a year ago, but it seems like he survived that. It was rumored that when he is at his best, he is 20 times faster, smarter, better at everything than the normal Coordinator. 20 times better!"

"Wow," the first man's eyes widened. He grinned as well. "Then, with him, we have a much larger chance of destroying all Naturals."

"Yes, that's why we need to go back to report," the second man said. "Come on, before we're spotted."

XXXXXXX

Heero's trained senses snapped towards the window. He scowled when he saw nothing. He swore he felt somebody looking at him. He was certain he heard something, saw something. Maybe it was just a stranded Haro or something. Those things were everywhere anyways.

He turned back towards their conversation. He didn't care if it was just a Haro; he had a feeling that it was much more than that. He was going to be alert at all times, he wasn't taking chances with anything.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" a deep voice vibrated through a room. The room was furnished with a desk with a computer on it. A mysterious looking man was sitting in the chair behind the computer. Two men were sitting in front of him.

"Yes," the man with blonde hair who was sitting in front of his boss said. "I am certain it was him."

The other man, who had black hair nodded. "It looked exactly like him."

The boss, whose face wasn't seen as his chair was turned away from view, chuckled maniacally. "The Ultimate Coordinator eh? Hm… for this to work out, I will need many things. Go, I want Kira Yamato unconscious in our base at Martius 7 in a week."

"Unconscious?"

"Yes, that would be best, we wouldn't want him screaming the whole way there, now would we?" the mysterious man snapped. "Now go! I need to make many preparations for my plan to work!"

"Yes sir!" Both men saluted and went out the door. The mysterious turned his chair around, letting his face show. He had light purple hair and cold blood-red eyes. He grinned.

"_Kira Yamato, this is very interesting,"_ he thought. _"I do believe this will work out much better than the first plan. You just made everything so much simpler, Kira Yamato, and you don't even know it yet." _

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 7

- I know this chapter was short, but school just started! sobs So, anyways, I'll have some homework, but I'll find time for this fic over the weekend!

Review and the next chapter will be up sometime in the weekend! -


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and by the way, please correct me if I got any of the Coordinator facts wrong. groans I really suck at remembering which statement was true.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXXXXXX

Birds sang in the early morning sun. The cold October wind rustled a few leaves on the trees in the backyard of the orphanage. The air was peaceful, with no sign of hostile around.

These were Kira's thoughts as he traveled through the hallway of the orphanage to get back to his room. Duo was walking beside him, chatting away. Kira responded once in a while, just to satisfy Duo. Heero was walking quietly behind the two, his thoughts elsewhere, but he was alert nonetheless.

Kira tilted his head slightly sideways, stopping, and looked at the cold man behind him. "You want to come and join us, Hee-kun?"

"Hn, no," Heero muttered.

Duo snorted. "Why would he want to join our conversation? He wouldn't say a word anyways, right Hee-man?"

"Shut up Maxwell," Heero scowled. He mentally calmed his nerves down; he refused to be aggravated by this idiot anymore. "Keep on walking."

"Alright, if you say so," Kira said.

"Uh-huh," Duo continued his talking. "As I was saying, I was walking down the street when I saw this amazing girl. She was the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen. Of course, she was really plain compared to Lacus, but I was talking about the people from our time…"

Kira slightly blushed at the mention of the pink haired princess. Duo noticed and inwardly grinned.

"Something going on between you and Lacus Kira?" Duo grinned mischievously. Kira's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato.

"Nothing," he quickly blurted. "Nothing at all, why would you expect anything to be going on?"

"Right," Duo grinned. "Of course there isn't."

They arrived at the end of the hallway, and were supposed to turn right to go to their rooms. They were greeted by a blue-haired coordinator.

Heero's glare got ten times icier. "What are you doing here?"

Athrun looked at him without flinching. "I want to talk to Kira… alone."

Duo's usual grinning expression suddenly turned a bit mad. "Why?"

"There's something I have to talk to him about," Athrun said steadily. "I promise I won't hurt him."

"How can I trust you?" Duo asked. "After what you did to him?"

"I-" Athrun fiddled with his thumbs nervously now.

"I'll go," Kira interrupted. "I wanted to talk to him too."

"Kira?" Duo looked surprised.

"There's some stuff I want to know about my past among others," Kira answered. "Who would know better than my supposed best friend?"

Athrun flinched visibly at his words. 'Supposed best friend'. He knew he deserved that, after doing so much damage to him. "Thank you. Uh, this way then."

He led Kira to a small room with a round cedar table in it. The walls were painted sky blue, and the ceiling was left white. There was a window that looked out to the forest behind the orphanage. The floor was carpeted with violet.

Kira sat on one of the 5 chairs around the table. Athrun sat opposite of him, obviously wanting to give Kira some room.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kira asked.

Athrun's eyes fixed onto the table. "I wanted to say sorry," he grumbled.

Kira blinked. "Sorry? Why?"

"For giving you so many bad nightmares," Athrun said. "I'm really sorry."

Kira nodded slowly. "Tell me, did I really kill your friend Nicol?"

Athrun looked up slightly in shock from the abruptness of the question. He looked questionably at Kira. Kira's violet eyes were filled with half horror and half hope. Athrun winced. He really didn't want to break that hope, but he couldn't lie now. "Well… yes."

The hope died. "I…see," Kira looked down on his hands. The hands he used to actually take a human life. A breathing, living human being. "Can you tell me about myself? What was I like? What did I do? Was I a … murderer?"

Athrun shook his head. "You weren't a murderer. Not at all. We were at war at that time, exactly half a year ago. It was Naturals against Coordinators."

"Naturals? Coordinator?"

Athrun suddenly realized that they knew nothing about this world. Not even about the creation of the Coordinators by George Glenn. "Naturals are your average human. Nothing special about them. Coordinators are people who had their genes modified when they were still in the mothers' womb. Therefore, Coordinators are better than Naturals in lots of ways, and Coordinators have a better immune system as well. We don't catch many diseases that affect Naturals."

"What am I then?"

"You are a first generation Coordinator," Athrun answered. "First generation Coordinator is when your parents are not Coordinators. Your parents were Naturals. Both my parents are Coordinators."

"Okay…"

"The Naturals got envious of Coordinators, as we were so much better than them in terms of intellect, senses, athletics and many more. And because of this jealously, we went into full fledged war. You had been on the Naturals side because your other friends were Naturals, and you had wanted to protect them from harm. My father was one of the top Council members of PLANT, a place where we Coordinators live, so I was forced to join ZAFT. We met in battle, after you had accidentally got into one of the mobile suits and started using it. We met after on Earth, near here in Orb. It was then that you had killed Nicol. And the very next time we met, I had destroyed your mobile suit with mine."

"I see," Kira said softly. "What was I like?"

Athrun looked thoughtful for a moment. "You were a kind, sentimental, naïve, smart crybaby."

Kira looked up surprised. "Oh, really?"

Athrun let a small smile grace his lips. "Yeah you were. I remember a time when you had jumped off your house roof because you had seen a bird fly and wanted to experiment the feeling of flying. You had twisted your arm, it wasn't that bad, but you had sobbed for hours nonetheless."

Kira looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh… wow, I really didn't think I would do that."

Athrun laughed. "You were only 4 at that time, so I think your reaction wasn't that bad." Athrun's face became more serious. "However I know that you had cried each time that you killed somebody on the battlefield, even though the soldiers already knew that they had a big chance of dying in the war."

"How…how many people did I kill?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him sadly. "I don't know. But it was a war, these soldiers fought for their countries. They died protecting their families, and now because of them, peace has come."

Kira smiled forcibly. "I… see."

XXXXXXXX

The two men in black stood outside the window of the room which currently held the Kira Yamato. One of the men held a dart gun with 10 darts in them, each held a sleeping drug. He had three small daggers attached to his hip, a pistol and a rifle. In each pocket (he had 5 pockets) held extra ammo.

The second man held two grenades; one was the normal grenade, and the second held some sleeping gas. He would use it if the other man had missed their target with the dart gun. It was highly unlikely, but he was prepared for the unexpected. Other than that, everything else was the same as the first man.

"Ready?" the first man whispered.

The second man nodded his head in affirmation. It was now or never. The first man took out his rifle. He made sure it was loaded then began their plan.

XXXXXXXX

Kira and Athrun both cried out in fright as bullets began to fill the room from the lone window. Kira ducked under the table and kicked the table legs so the table would protect him from the bullets.

Suddenly, Kira's eyes crystallized and Kira could feel himself strengthen and calmed down. He looked at Athrun, and saw that the blue-haired coordinator was in SEED mode as well.

"Who the hell is there?" Athrun growled.

No answer. A dart flew in the holes created by the bullets and flew straight for Kira. Kira nimbly dodged it, but managed to get hit by a bullet. The rain of bullets stopped for a moment as the attackers reloaded. Another dart came again.

"Damn," Kira cursed as it nearly hit him. Athrun scowled and took out his gun. He carried one since he was Cagalli's bodyguard. He began shooting at the attackers outside.

Kira heard somebody curse so he assumed that at least one bullet had hit the attacker or attackers. He swore profusely as another round of bullets came hurtling in the room. Athrun ducked behind the table as well, but because of the position of the table, Kira had a chance to be hit.

Kira cried out as he got hit by a bullet in the leg, and that distraction allowed him to get hit by two darts, one in the arm, and the other in his leg. _"Damn!" _

By this time, Heero and Duo had barged into the room. "What the hell?" Duo cried out.

Heero analyzed the situation quickly. "Duo, get Wufei and Trowa towards that window. Don't kill them unless necessary. Tell everybody else to stay the hell away from here." Duo nodded and ran off. The gunshots stopped for another moment for reloading.

Heero narrowed his eyes in concentration and aimed. A shadow came near to the window. He shot and he heard a curse as the attacker backed away from the window.

Athrun ran to Kira's side. "Kira!" He pulled out both darts and examined them. "Damn! They contain a strong sleeping drug!" He threw both darts in the ground. His crystallized eyes observed Kira. Kira's violet eyes were back to their normal form, and they were glazing over. The drug was taking effect.

The window shattered and two men came barreling in. One of them took out a rifle and began shooting at Athrun. Instincts kicked in, and Athrun's body instantly backed away from Kira and dodged all the incoming bullets. The other man shot continuously at Heero, who was trying his hardest to hit the man with his own gun, but the man was too fast. _"He's inhumanely fast!" _

"_They're both Coordinators!" _Athrun thought. The first man quickly scooped up the droopy form of Kira. Athrun growled and took out his knife. The first man tsked at him.

"I suggest that you don't do anything, both of you," the first man said. He took out his pistol and rested it at Kira's head. "Or else, this young friend of yours dies."

Heero instantly scowled and put down his gun. Athrun did likewise. The second man nodded his head and both of them backed out of the window, with the gun still trained at Kira's head. The said boy was already unconscious and was being dragged back.

Heero smirked. _"Maxwell should already be there…" _

He was right. As soon as the two were out of the window, Duo had taken the time to surprise the first man. Wufei had slashed the second guy and Trowa had taken Kira from both guys grasp. But as both were Coordinators, they withheld the hits and took the chance to run away, as they knew they couldn't take six trained soldiers.

Duo cursed. "I nearly had that guy!" He turned to Trowa. "What's wrong with the kid?"

"He's drugged," Trowa replied. "It seems like some people are after him."

"Get back in," Wufei said. "That guy better explain it."

XXXXXXXX

Dearka and Yzak had arrived minutes later, and they were busy outside trying to keep reporters out of the house.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Kira was on the bed in his room. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Athrun were sitting around his bed.

Duo turned to Athrun. "How long will he be sleeping like this?"

Athrun frowned. "I don't know. Usually, one dart would be enough to make a Coordinator go unconscious for at least one week. Two darts would be overload."

"Do you know any reasons for those guys to capture him?" Quatre asked.

Athrun shook his head. "No, they didn't respond to my question."

Trowa looked thoughtful. "I heard one of them telling the other to run and to capture the Ultimate Coordinator another time."

"The Ultimate Coordinator?" The others excluding Heero looked at each other. Heero was curious as well.

Athrun's frown deepened. "I think I remember there was something about the Ultimate Coordinator. It was in one of the files I read in Mendel Colony…"

"Well?" Heero said, impatient.

"If I remember correctly," Athrun said. "Then there was a scientist named Ulen Hibiki. He figured out that the main thing that was keeping Coordinators from being perfect was the mother's womb. So using some money from his sponsors, he created many artificial wombs, and in them, he put his own sperm and his wife's eggs. They say if any of those babies survived, then they would be the Ultimate Coordinator. The Perfect Coordinator. However, there were no files or information saying if any of them even survived."

"Then it's possible that Kira really is the Ultimate Coordinator then," Duo said.

XXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 8

Yay! I updated! - I really hope that you would review this one! Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it, especially the people who had kept on reviewing this whole time! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"…" talking

"…" thinking/ talking in flashbacks

Please forgive me if any of the Gundam Wing facts are wrong… I haven't watched it for 7 years, so I remember nearly nothing from it.

XXXX

Athrun sat quietly beside Kira's bed, reading the article about the attack at the orphanage. It claimed that that the attack was obviously on the Representative of Orb who was currently living in the house. Athrun doubted it. The two unknown Coordinators went for Kira, and didn't even try getting out of the room to look for Cagalli. And then there was the possibility that Kira was the Ultimate Coordinator.

Athrun sighed. "I wish you'd wake up already," he muttered to the sleeping boy. "It's already been 2 days."

The door to the room slowly creaked open. "Hey, it's my shift," Duo said. They were taking shifts staying in Kira's room, making sure that the people who came before wouldn't come again and succeed in kidnapping Kira, especially in this state.

Athrun nodded, and got up from his chair. "Sure. Did Heero get any leads?" Heero was busy on the computer, trying to track down the criminals.

"Nope." Duo carefully fixed Kira's bed sheets. "Quatre's been asking around for suspicious looking men. Still no leads though."

"Dammit," Athrun cursed, and then sighed. "We might need to move out of the orphanage soon. We're endangering the kids and Lacus if the criminals are after Kira."

Duo tilted his head, thinking. "Hm… how about Caitlin's-"

"Cagalli," Athrun interjected.

"Yes, Cagalli's home, mansion, place thing," Duo suggested. "She's the Representative of Orb right? So there should be enough security there."

Athrun nodded. "I'll go ask for permission."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Permission? You mean there's a possibility that she would refuse her own boyfriend?"

Athrun flushed. "I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!"

Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Sure you don't." Athrun's blush got deeper as he rushed out the door. Duo grinned as he took out his book and started reading.

XXX

"My place?" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, thinking. "Sure, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Alright," Athrun said. "We'll move there as soon as Quatre comes back from questioning the people over at the Orb Super Mall."

"Good," Cagalli said. "I'm pretty sure Lacus would want to come too."

"Right," Athrun nodded, turning around. "I'll go tell her to pack her stuff then."

"Okay," Cagalli said turning around as well. "I need to tell Kisaka about the move."

XXX

The pink princess looked up expectantly at the open door. "Yes Athrun? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, we're planning on moving to Cagalli's place for better protection. In case the criminals come back. We thought you might want to come…" Athrun trailed off awkwardly.

"That's very thoughtful of you to consider bringing me," Lacus beamed. "I'll love to go with you."

"Actually, it was Cagalli's idea," Athrun muttered, blushing a bit. "She thought you would like to accompany Kira."

"Well then, I'm glad she brought it up," Lacus said cheerfully. "I suppose we'll be leaving soon?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, as soon as Quatre comes back from the Orb Super Mall."

"Alright then," Lacus said, smiling. "I'll go pack my stuff and say good bye to the children."

Athrun nodded and left Lacus to her packing. He took in a deep breath and started towards the orphanage's only computer room. "Maybe I can help him…" He snorted mentally. Right, as if Heero would let him help him. The cold man would probably ignore him and give him the cold shoulder. Athrun could sort of understand Heero. He knew the brown-haired man was protective over Kira, he probably was the most protective one out of all of the five pilots, but he hides his worry better than the others. And according to Quatre and Duo, Kira was found practically dead, with a barely beating pulse. Then Kira had that immense pain attack when he had seen Athrun.

To tell the truth, Athrun felt immense guilt and remorse. He had nearly killed his very own best friend because Kira had killed Nicol. When he first saw Kira, alive and standing, he was in shock, then greatly relieved. He had so much hope that it was indeed his best friend and that Kira would forgive him. That hope was crushed when Kira had screamed and run away as if a mobile suit had its beam rifle pointed at his heart. Athrun was crushed when he had learned that Kira had totally forgotten everything, forgotten even his best friend.

"Whatcha doing there, Athrun?" Dearka's voice brought Athrun from his thoughts. Athrun looked up, so surprised that his eye missed Dearka's foot that was conveniently stuck out in front of him. Athrun tripped ungracefully, but Dearka grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. Athrun glared at the blonde teen. Dearka cocked an eyebrow. "You're getting pretty rusty Athrun. What, you getting old or something?"

"Shut up," Athrun muttered. "I wasn't paying attention, that's all."

"Sure, sure," Dearka snorted. "Admit it; I'm awesome at sneaking up to people."

Athrun rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you around."

Dearka blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Oh right, we haven't told you yet. We're planning on moving to Cagalli's place."

Blink. "Why?"

Athrun sighed, shaking his head with disbelief. "Are you sure you graduated as a red-coat? We're moving to Cagalli's for more protection."

Dearka stared for a moment. Then his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh right! She's the Representative!"

"Smart."

"Oh shut up."

Athrun grinned and waved, continuing his walk to the computer room. He suddenly turned to Dearka. "Aren't you supposed to be back on PLANTs?"

Dearka blinked confusedly. "Why would I be back at PLANTs?"

Athrun sweatdropped. "Your job was to be Yzak's assistant. Doesn't he have some kind of meeting coming up?"

"Yeah, I heard he got somebody to take over for him. His mother appreciated it, she said he had too much to work, and is being overworked. He needs a vacation. Or so his mother said," Dearka said after much thought. "He and I will be sticking around a little longer. We were planning on staying at this expensive hotel."

"Bet you're happy," Athrun grinned. "You get to stay with Milly longer."

"Definitely," Dearka smiled. "Where you heading off to anyways?"

"Seeing if Heero needed any help," Athrun responded.

Dearka snorted. "Yeah, as if he'd accept any help, especially from you."

"I can always try."

"Yeah and get frozen solid with that gaze of his."

"I don't see his problem; I'm trying to be friendly."

Dearka paused, contemplating on whether he should continue on the conversation. "He still doesn't trust you near Kira you know."

Athrun flinched. "Yeah I know," he smiled tensely and sadly. "I'll see you around." He walked off, and couldn't help feeling slightly hurt.

XXX

Heero glared at the screen, scowling as it showed nothing of importance to finding the wanted people. He was impressed by the technology here. It probably surpassed the technology in his own time. But, man he was frustrated. He had been searching for hours. He knew it was useless. He knew nearly nothing of this world, except for what Lacus had told them. His enemies were obviously 'Coordinators', trained ones. They could hide off their tracks really well.

He knew he needed help from somebody that knew this land much more than he did. He contemplated on asking the hotheaded white-haired one. He seemed serious enough.

Knock.

Heero turned. "Come in," he said tonelessly. The door creaked open slowly; the person behind it must be hesitant or nervous. Athrun came through, indeed looking uncertain. "What are you doing here!"

"Uh, I was just wondering if you needed any help," Athrun fidgeted.

Heero glared. He didn't exactly want him to help him, but he was offering help… "Fine."

Athrun looked relieved. "What can I help you with?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Tracking down the idiots." Athrun blushed from embarrassment. "What else? Come here and tell me more about this place."

XXX

End of Chapter.

Sorry for lateness and the shortness. By the way, I have decided that for each review I get I'll type a page. So, for example, if I get 5 reviews, the next chapter would be 5 pages. Understand? I hope so. And, can anybody tell me how many PLANTs there are in all? I need to know. Thanks! Please Review!


End file.
